


Time is Precious

by Kookiedae



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiedae/pseuds/Kookiedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't we all wish that we could have those extra seconds in life? And within those extra seconds, it could be life changing? Time is inevitable for everyone and with every second that passes we cannot take it back. Time waits for no one...</p><p>It's either now or never.</p><p> </p><p>"What would have been…</p><p>could have been...</p><p>should have been..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Precious

Kai's POV:  
I look down at my watch which reads 8:15 am. I then stare at my chai latte for a bit and take a sip and look around the café. There's hardly anyone present, knowing the fact that it's pretty early. My friends own this little coffee shop so I come here every morning and order the same thing. Thank goodness my friends own this café cause I don’t have to pay a dime. Anyways, I was sitting at a small table by myself and just zoning out until I heard the bell ring by the door indicating that someone has entered. I look up and I swear, time just stopped. The person that just entered was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. From her long red hair that flowed ever so smoothly as the wind blew against her to her soft milky white skin. I couldn't stop staring, I watched as she made her way to the counter to order her drink.

"Hi, may I have a cup of Cappuccino please?" I heard her faintly say and even though her voice was from a distance from me, she sounded absolutely beautiful. Her voice was like a medley that I could just keep on repeating, forever. Yes, her physical traits and soothing voice is what lured me in, but it was her smile that sealed the deal. After she ordered her drink I saw a glimpse of her smile and at that moment it felt as if my heart stopped. How can this girl I don’t even know nor have I ever met be so captivating? I then see her approach a table not too far from mines and sits down. As she waits for her drink, she grabs her cellphone and plugs in one side of her earphones. Even her hands are beautiful, both long and slim. From the way she caresses her phone got me feeling tingly inside for a moment because it made me imagine that if we were together, then that's how she would be holding my hand. 

"What's your name"? I thought to myself.   
And just a second later I got the answer to my question as Luhan, one of my friends called out "Krystal". I whispered her name a couple of times and just by saying her name it felt so right, it just rolls off at the tip of my tongue. And when I say her name, it feels so natural. Then I thought "mmm, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Perfect match". 

She went to go get her drink and came back to the same spot she was just a few seconds ago. I told myself that I need to go and introduce myself but I was being hesitant. It was like a was in a constant battle between myself in whether or not I should talk to her or not. I kept on thinking about the negative possibilities that could happen. "What if she doesn’t like me? What if she thinks I'm stupid? Or most importantly, "What if she was taken?" I needed to stop thinking about those things and said to myself, "I'll never know unless I try". So I stood up, grabbed my drink and slowly made my way towards her. The closer I was getting to her the more my heart started to beat faster and faster. I was finally in front of her table and she looked at me. I looked back at her and with a smile I said "Hi". She smiled back at me and replied back saying "Hello". The moment she said "Hello" was the start of something new, and I liked that… a lot.

The amount of time me and Krystal spent turned from days to months and now years. Me and Krystal have been together for 8 years now and recently I popped the question. Of course she said yes, but her reaction was pretty hilarious. It was during a family dinner during the month of December. We walked hand in hand to somewhere more secluded. It was very cold during that night, so I kept Krystal close to me to provide her warmth. We were just walking and talking about random things and also reminiscing our past memories. We talked about our first date to our first kiss and so on. I then stopped in front of her and caressed both of her hands. I stared at her and she stared back, she then started to get shy and asked "What"? I just shook my head and said "Nothing" as I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She always hated when I stared too long at her. I mean I can't help it that’s she's beautiful. 

After our soothing moment of silence, I decided that it was time. So I looked at Krystal again and said to her "You know I love you, right?"  
"Of course Kai! And I love you too" she replied back.  
"Okay good, now there's one more question that I need to ask" I said.  
She looked at me confused for a second and slightly tilted her head to the said and asked "What is it?"  
And with that, I kneeled down on one knee and took her left hand and asked "Will you marry me?"  
Her reaction was priceless as her jaw dropped and then she hit me on the head. "Oww!" I yelled as I got up. She kept on hitting me and kept saying "stupid". I laughed and then gently held her wrists to stop. She looked at me with a pout and said "Yah! You know I hate surprises!" I just laughed and pulled her into a hug and replied back saying "I know, that’s why I did it".  
"I hate you" she said as she muffled into my chest.  
"I love you too, so is that a yes?" I asked. I felt her nodding her head, so I pulled away, grabbed her hand and slipped the ring in her finger. And with that, we ended it with a passionate kiss.

Wedding day:  
I took a deep breath as I patiently waited for Krystal to come down the aisle. The day finally came and I ain't gonna lie, I was nervous as hell with my heart beating rapidly. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked back to see my best man, Luhan. "Yah, stop being nervous. You'll do fine" he whispered in my ear and patted my back. That helped me calm down a little. Then I heard the main entrance doors being opened and everyone stood up. Up a head of me was my beautiful bride and wife to be in a stunning white wedding dress. 

"At this time, I’ll ask you, Jongin, and you, Soojung, to face each other & take each other’s hands. Jongin, will you take Soojung to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? " the priest said.

"I do" I replied as I smiled and Krystal.

The priest then turned to Krystal and said "Soojung, will you take Jongin to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Krystal said and smiled as she gently squeezed my hands.

The priest finally said "You may now kiss the bride".  
We both smiled as I gently cupped Krystal's face and kissed her. In the background I could clapping and sniffing here and there from the tears of joy that some have shed. We broke the kiss and stared affectionately at each other. "I love you Kim Soojung" I said to her, and with that she chuckled a little and replied "I love you too, Kim Jongin".

Krystal then started to repeat my name "Kai, Kai, Kai… and all of a sudden everything started to turn gray. I knitted my brows together and saw that everything started to go backwards. It was mostly visions of Krystal and I and then everything came back to the café where everything started between us. I could hear someone calling my name and slightly shaking me. I snapped out of it and realized that it was Luhan calling me the entire time. "Yah, snap out of it and go home you punk" Luhan said as he chuckled and went back to working.

I looked around and realized that I was still sitting in the same exact spot and that I haven't moved at all. So all those things I envisioned was just a phase and that none of it was actually real? I looked at my watch and it read 8:25. So I was just sitting down the entire time. I looked at Krystal and saw that she was now chatting with some guy. The way he made her laugh made me die a little inside. I could see that they've exchanged numbers and finally exchange goodbyes and the guy left. All I was thinking was that it could have been me making her laugh like that. I could have been exchanging numbers with her and I could have been the reason why her smile still lingered on her face. 

Within those minutes, I could have introduced myself and started a conversation with her.   
We then would have been a happy couple where we would spend lots of time together.   
She should have been my forever, my other half, she should have been mines. 

But none of it never happened because within those minutes I didn’t do anything and I regret it. If only I could have one extra minute, those extra 60 seconds, then things would have turned out well. Situations like these it's either now or never, but I guess it was never for me.

Yeah, time is inevitable for everyone and that it waits for no one, but at times I just wish it could…wait.

I sighed and got up from my seat to exit the café, I had my head slightly down and then I feel someone gently bump into me. I looked up and my eyes slightly widened as the person that bumped into me was none other than, Krystal. I heard her gasp and she bowed multiple times as she kept saying sorry. I just waved it off and replied "It's fine". We both exit out the café, Krystal walks in the direction towards the right while I walk towards the left.

…..separate directions meant separate lives. 

 

"….time can sometimes be so cruel even if it does nothing to us. I guess it's just the bad timing that people have" I say as the distance between me and her increase with every step we take.


End file.
